tylorfandomcom-20200215-history
An Exceptional Episode
An Exceptional Episode is the first episode of [[The Irresponsible Captain Tylor OVA|season 2 of The Irresponsible Captain Tylor]]. Originally a two part episode called , it was edited to be feature-length. Synopsis The Raalgon have developed a dangerous new weapon but have yet to deploy it. Seeking to take the initiative, the UPSF assigns a special mission to Tylor and the crew of the Soyokaze. But when things go awry, they find themselves at the mercy of the Raalgon Empire. While Tylor's crew sits in jail wondering if their captain is the type to betray UPSF secrets to the enemy, Tylor attempts to meet with Azalyn for an undisclosed purpose. Plot Act One Deep in space, Captain Tylor drinks a cocktail at a party, listening to the song "Sailor", he asks Dr. Kitaguchi what the song is about, Dr. Kitaguchi explains it is about a Sailor who died and the woman that loved him; a sad song. Captain Tylor and his crew are enjoying the view of the party on a balcony with the Marines climbing up it. Mickey notices some wome from afar. Kyung Hwa sighs, but Harold believes it is ok for babes to be all over the male crew since they are space heroes, that sounds so vulgar to Kyung Hwa who wonders if Captain Tylor does that too. Emi and Yumi say heroes like to fool around and Kyung Hwa says that turning down a woman would disgrace a man, not just heroes. Emi says that Tylor is like that, then Yumi says Mr. Yamamoto is like that and then Emi says that Kojiro is like that too, causing him to spit out his drink, Mickey Cryburn shouts at him for not being a proper warrior. Dr. Kitaguchi tells Captain Tylor that even professional warriors need to play around within limits. Yuriko overhears this and sighs, Mr. Yamamoto tells her that despite how the Captain seems, he knows the Captain isn't like that so Yuriko should not worry. At the very least, Yamamoto believes in Captain Tylor. Yuriko says Mr. Yamamoto is a gentle romantic at heart, she never realized it because people that that tend to keep it inside. Mr. Yamamoto claims he is a soldier at heart, Yuriko likes his modesty and Mr. Yamamoto thinks to himself, realizing he really is a gentle romantic at heart. Armored men from the Aranami (the special operations destroyer, as Yamamoto says) approach the marines. They inform Captain Tylor that he is to report to Admiral Mifune at once. He removes his sunglasses and asks where Admiral Mifune is, it turns out he is on a boat in the middle of an ocean. Tylor is air-dropped from a plane into the ocean, finally arriving on the boat, he is exhausted and listens to Admiral Mifune's thoughts about how organisations evolve from a state of autocracy to a state of democracy while he complains about how he was forced to swim 25 meters in his clothes at night in an ocean in the middle of nowhere. Admiral explains to Tylor that the enemy have developed a terrible new weapon. Stats Characters Songs *Sailor (OP) References Category:Season 2 Episodes